monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrSledge
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:OldSlashFriend/Flowers of Coal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowblade777 (Talk) 2013-03-10T00:17:18 A minor question I have to ask, should you have the time to check back in here - what languages are you interested in? Due to the remoteness of where I live, most of my friends are (sometimes literal) penpals; I've met quite a few of our armchairical ilk, and I guess it's a hobby of mine to see what languages people use to shape their speech. Again - many thanks for the compliments. Thanks for bearing with my butchering of Englisc - I'd tried to get the futhorc showing up for the various side-stories, but no dice. Well, all the best! OldSlashFriend (talk) 10:58, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Oi, tudo bom? High-five for remoteness!.. Sort of, wahaha! The nature up here is beautiful, at least. A good friend of mine used to live in Marajó, but moved to Portugal from Brazil and we since lost contact; which is too bad. But anway - Good taste! I've got a list of about twenty, in terms of most realistic to least realistic for me to pick up - I can usually stumble through conversations in spoken Russian and English just fine, and I'm pretty good with written Englisc. As for displaying the futhorc (or any non-english/japanese typeface) - what I tried to do was take the ascii characters that display them and move the runes on over to the ini file, which worked; but the game fritzes out when it tries to display them. I think it could probably be patched in, but it was just too much effort. Instead, I decided to use variations of the latinate spelling to give the words I used a 'similar, but different' feel. OldSlashFriend (talk) 05:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ActivDoom's tutorial Again - this may not be the most recent version, but I think it is. Not only the mod, but more importantly the 'how to make a simple battle' included have information you'll need. Making the battles snap to life can be difficult, to say the least - though most of it is just repetition, a secret is... I, I'm not with repetition, wahahaha! Anyway, for now: Consider this a mirror as again, I think that this might be an earlier version? My hard drive is rather cluttered, so watch this space. OldSlashFriend (talk) 08:38, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Goats with Sledgehammers Would still just be goats, isn't it sad... But, hey! If you think we can take over the world, name your continent(s) of choice! Let it never be said that a favor is forgotten, wahahaha! Anyway, I'm very glad the tutorial helped - remember you have access to Merlabs and the making a Side-Story/Re-patch pages as well. Those resources are upated regularly... Irregularly, eheh; but if something doesn't seem to be snapping, give them a look. On a (equally much more serious) note - you're very welcome. I've always figured that since being online is what we do when we have free time and interest, it only makes sense to encourage and surround ourselves with that which we like, you know? I'm really glad that I could be so helpful, and you are more then welcome to use my 'original forme' in any way you want, so long as you do so irreverently and have fun, hahaha! Perhaps I'll return the favor. I've been kicking a few ideas around my head while waiting for news in reality... And I enjoy creating a sense of continuity between side stories, as it were. One last note before I crash in utter exhaustion here - the side story engine does have some major limitations. If you run into them, the best idea is not to let them stop you from doing what you want, but thinking of a way around them. This probably doesn't sound like advice right now, but it's easy to forget when you've spent a hundredth hour looking at a scene that doesn't flow because of something that isn't working the right way, or simply cannot be done. That should be all - I'll be on hand should the Crimson Tide bring in any interesting driftwood to discuss! OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:41, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Request fulfilled! What a wonderful surprise! I haven't had time to be interested in much more than my own problems at the moment, but I can always find time for friends; and this is looking great so far! I loved all the tiny lore-reference things floating around... I think we have similar ideas about the behind-the-scenes trivia of the game. Centaur Girl Hooves? Preposterous poppycock, wahahaha! The only real issue was that the disclamer.ogg wasn't labeled as an .ogg, just one of the many delightful joys of side-story writing. Other than that, the beginning - what you sent me - seems very engaging already. I enjoyed every single character, and hope to see more of them! The real heroes of the world are merchants and legendarily skilled junior ninjas, and let no one tell us otherwise. I've also got a fondness for Sabasa - the region, and the King - so I'm looking forward to seeing how you tie that into the narrative as well! Having enjoyed this and excited to see more, all the best! OldSlashFriend (talk) 09:50, April 20, 2013 (UTC)